fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Priest
The Priest (プリースト Purīsuto) is a support magical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Mainly intended for support purposes, Priests are only capable of aiding allies with the power of staves. As such, Priests are unable to directly attack, save for Radiant Dawn, where they are bequeathed the ability to counterattack, and Three Houses, where they are able to cast Reason magic as well as Faith magic. History in the Series In its original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, the Curate (そうりょ Sōryo, lit. Monk) is a unisex class and can eventually promote into Bishop. In Gaiden the Priest class does not appear and the traditional staff using healer role is instead given to the Sister class. In Mystery of the Emblem, the Priest remains absent in favor of the female-only Sister class. The Priest (プリースト Purīsuto) class returns in Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, where the class is again unisex and promotes into the High Priest class. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Priest class is unable to promote. Beginning from The Binding Blade, the Priest class is reinstated into the series with the Bishop class acting as its staple promoted form. As Bishops, Priests are granted the ability to arm Light magic for combat purposes. In The Sacred Stones, the Priest (神官 Shinkan) class is separated from the Cleric class. It is also further given the option to promote into the Sage class alongside the Bishop class. As Sages, Priests can also access Anima magic alongside Light Magic. In Radiant Dawn, the Priest (神官プリースト Purīsuto) class is again made unisex, with Laura acting as the only playable character of this class. The Priest class promotes into the Bishop class in this title, much like its predecessors. In Shadow Dragon, the Priest class is known as the Curate (僧侶 Sōryo lit. Monk) and Wrys is re-introduced to the series. In Awakening, while Priests cannot promote into Bishops, they are instead given the option to promote either into War Monks or Sages. In Fates, the Priest class is called Monk (修験者 Shugenja lit. Ascetic) and is regarded as a Hoshidan class. Considered the male counterpart of the Shrine Maiden class, Monks are given the option to promote either into Great Masters or Onmyoji. In Three Houses, Priest is once more unisex and are an Intermediate class that requires a unit with a Faith level of C or higher to pass the Certification Exam. The class has proficiency in Faith and Reason magic. Priests automatically have the ability to cast the Heal spell regardless of Faith level. If the unit has already learned the spell from their Faith skill, they can cast it twice the usual amount of times. Overview Combat Priests serve the sole purpose of aiding their allies through their healing staves, replenishing their HP when they sustain damage during combat. Locked to using their healing staves as their primary source of experience gains (aside from the paltry amounts they get from being engaged in combat by hostile units), the player thus has no other option but to ensure that their ability is utilised as much as is possible until they reach a level appropriate for promotion. As they also happen to be physically frail due to their low Defense, Priests must always be deployed alongside bodyguards to shield them from onslaughts while they work in the sidelines to support their allies. In-Game Base Stats B |fe5=16*0*3*2*1*0*0*-*5*4*-* E |ts=18*0*4*2*3*0*1*-*4*-*-* 4 |fe6= / *-*1* / *2*0* / * / *5* / *-* E |fe8=18*-*1*1*2*0*1*5*5*5*-* E |fe9=18*0*3*3*3*0*1*8*5*9*9* D |fe10= / * / * / * / * / *0* / *10*5* / * / * D |fe11=16*0*1*1*4*0*3*6*5*-*-* E |fe12=16*0*1*1*4*0*3*6*5*-*-* E |fe13=16*0*3*2*4*0*1*6*5*-*-* E |fe14=16*0*3*5*5*4**5*5*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*15*19*17*18*13*16*-*12*-*-* 18 |fe6=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*15*20*20*20*40*20*20*5*9*9* A |fe10=30*10*20*15*15* / *10*20*5* / * / * A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe13=60*22*25*24*25*30*22*27*5*-*-* A |fe14=35*18*21*20*22*23*17*24*5*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / * / %*-*-*-*- |fe11=20%*-15%*10%*15%*20%*0%*-10%*30%*-*-*-*- |fe12=20%*-15%*10%*15%*20%*0%*-10%*30%*-*-*-*- |fe13=35%*5%*15%*15%*15%*0%*5%*15%*-*-*-*- |fe14=0%*5%*10%*10%*15%*15%*0%*20%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Priests ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon *Wrys - A humble priest of Talys who likes a quiet life and despises battle, preferring to heal allies. He is, however, omitted in ''Mystery of the Emblem. *Lena - A Macedonian priestess fleeing from the Soothsires with Julian in Chapter 3. *Maria - The princess of Macedon and younger sister of Minerva and Michalis, whom she loves dearly. *Elice - Marth's older sister, and the only one who can wield the resurrection staff Aum. Note: Lena, Maria and Elice are Clerics in the remake. ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Edain - A young holy woman who was captured by Jamke's brothers. *Lana - Daughter of Edain and sister of Lester, she is a very young priestess who is part of Shannan and Seliph's Liberation army. *Muirne - A member of the Liberation army and Lana's replacement. *Coirpre - Foster child of Hannibal, son of Sylvia, and, unknown by each other, brother to Lene. *Charlot - Coirpre's replacement, and brother to Lene's replacement, Laylea. Thracia 776 *Safy - A priestess from Tahra sent to find people willing to assist in the effort to resist Grannvale's invasion. *Tina - Safy's sister. *Sleuf - A priest who can communicate with the spirit of Claud. The Binding Blade *Saul - A priest with an important mission from the Elimine Church. He consistently hits on any woman despite vows of chastity. *Elen - A young priestess in service as the lady-in-waiting to Guinivere. The Sacred Stones *Moulder - A Frelian priest who is well-trusted by King Hayden and is sent to aid Eirika alongside Gilliam and Vanessa. Path of Radiance *Rhys - A member of the Greil Mercenaries. Radiant Dawn *Laura - A young priest from Daein who joins the Dawn Brigade after they save the abbey she worked in. Awakening *Brady - Maribelle's son who has a fierce countenance, but is quite kind and easily moved. *Hierarch - An NPC priest who betrayed Emmeryn to Plegia to save his own life in Chapter 7. Fates * Azama - A monk of Hoshido and one of Hinoka's retainers with a curious sense of humor. Three Houses *Manuela - Teacher and physician at the Officers Academy. Former star of the Mittelfrank Opera Company, she was known as the Divine Songstress. *Flayn - Seteth's younger sister and aid at the Garreg Mach Monastery. Loves to socialize and wants to become a student at the Academy one day. Trivia In ''Awakening, no enemy Priests (nor Risen variants) are encountered during the main game or paralogues. However, Eirika's SpotPass team has one. Gallery File:Priest concept PoR.png|Concept artwork of the Priest class from Path of Radiance. File:Priest concept PoR Unused.png|Concept artwork of the unused Priest class from Path of Radiance. File:Priest concept RD.png|Concept artwork of the Priest class from Radiant Dawn. File:Priest.jpg|Concept artwork of the Priest class from Awakening. MonkMale.jpg|Concept art of the Monk class from Fates File:PriestTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Priest, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:FemalePriestTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic female Priest, as she appears in the first series of the TCG. File:PriestGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Priest class from the GBA titles. File:CurateDS.png|Generic CG portrait of the Curate class from the DS titles. File:Plum battle.png|Battle model of Plum, a Priest from TearRing Saga. File:FE10 Laura Priest Battle Model.png|Battle model of Laura, a Priest from Radiant Dawn. File:ShadowDragonPriest.jpg|Battle model of the Curate class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningPriestPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Priest from Awakening. File:FE13 Priest (Brady).png|Battle model of Brady, a Priest from Awakening. Priest M.PNG|Battle model of a male Priest in Fire Emblem Three Houses Priest F.PNG|Battle model of a female Priest in Fire Emblem Three Houses kingdom soldier priest.jpg|Battle model of a Kingdom Soldier, in Three Houses. File:FE1 Priest Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Curate class from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE4 Priest Sprite (M).gif|Map sprite of the male Priest class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Priest Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of the female Priest class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 priest.gif|Map sprite of the male Priest class from Thracia 776. File:Priest.gif|Map sprite of the Priest class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Priest Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Priest class from the GBA games. File:FE8 Cleric Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Priest class from The Binding Blade. File:FE9 Rhys Priest Sprite.png|Map model of the Priest class from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Laura Priest Sprite.png|Map model of the female Priest class from Radiant Dawn. File:FE11 Curate Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Curate class from Shadow Dragon. File:FEDS Curate Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Curate class from Shin Monsho no Nazo. File:FE13 Generic Priest Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Priest class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Monk Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Monk class from Fates.